


My Discarded Men

by Scorpio_Karma



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Infidelity, Lemon, Out of Character Bonnie, Power Dynamics, Rimming, Season 1 Tyler Personality, Shameless Smut, Takes Place Sometime in Season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpio_Karma/pseuds/Scorpio_Karma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I'd like to tell a little story, that's been told time and time again, about the foolish men who chase me...</i> </p>
<p>Bonnie gives up her judgey ways and becomes someone far from her usual self, except didn't tell anyone. Watch her deceive those closest to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tyler

**Author's Note:**

> The title changed to one I think fits more. For any confusion this was formally known as To Be Someone Else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: TVD and it's characters are owned by some wealthy people who aren't me. Everybody knows this, but apparently a disclaimer was needed anyways.

They were both breathing heavy. Tyler was behind Bonnie, joined at her hips moving in a manner that both satisfied and drove her crazy at the same time. The beautiful dress she’d picked out for the pretentious party being thrown at the Lockwood’s was bunched up at her waist and her lacy underwear had been torn off of her, thrown haphazardly and forgotten. He hadn’t even taken his pants off; he just pulled them down enough to get his dick out.

She didn’t know why she was doing it or how she could let a jackass like Tyler Lockwood get in her pants, but here she was in his dad’s office bent over a desk while his girlfriend was in the other room. It was beyond un-Bonnie like, but maybe that’s why it was happening.

She for once didn’t want to be her holier than thou self and decided to be as far as she could from it. Sure, he was Caroline’s boyfriend, but they had never really been that close and it’s not like they had been dating for long. At least that’s how she rationalized it in her head. This was just her acting on the many passive aggressive jabs Caroline had directed towards her in the years of their friendship and turning into something so much worse.

In all honesty she didn’t care either way, but when the time came for her to be ask about her actions, that’s what her excuse is going to be. It’s not like Caroline hadn’t done much worse with an even thinner excuse. So she wasn’t in a position to judge her. That was Bonnie’s job solely.

Tyler’s movements got more erratic and his breathing rate increased. She had already cum once already and was very close to cumming again, so she didn’t want him to blow his load just yet. Grabbing behind her with her left hand she grabbed his hip to slow his pace and with her right hand she reached down between her legs and started rubbing her clit in fast circles. When her legs started getting weak she let go of his hip and started grasping the desk in an effort to hold on to something.

Tyler took this opportunity to move even faster. He felt her walls clenching tighter and tighter at each of his movements and he knew with a few more thrusts, she would be cumming on his dick. So he bent over her to get a better angle and drove into her faster.

Bonnie could feel the beginnings of her orgasm and knew that nothing at this point could stop it. Tyler drove into her one last time and she exploded. Her vision was spotty, her legs were involuntarily shaking and her walls were pulsating around Tyler’s dick. She had never felt more alive.

Bonnie’s pulsating walls were all Tyler needed to take him over the edge and he went over hard. He fell over her, dick twitching spilling himself inside her. A part of him felt thrilled at the thought of a piece of him being inside Bonnie for the rest of the night.

When they both had their breathing back to normal, Tyler slowly pulled himself out of her seeing some of the evidence of their infidelity dripping out of her. He knew he should feel disgusted at the fact that this not only happened, but in the same house his girlfriend was in, but it didn’t. It surprisingly left him feeling aroused all over again, but he didn’t think he had it in him to go another round. So he righted his pants and sat in the chair watching Bonnie do the same.

Feeling wetness at the apex of her thighs, Bonnie quickly grabbed a tissue from the box on the desk to clean herself up. When enough of the evidence was off she scanned her eyes around for her panties. She found them on the floor by the trash can completely unwearable. Not liking the idea of spending the rest of the night commando, she pulled her dress back into place seeing no other option. Slightly annoyed, but not enough to ruin the high she was currently riding on, Bonnie turned back to Tyler and spoke.

“So as usual, don’t tell anyone especially Caroline and I’ll see you until next time.”

She ended with a smirk on her face. She knew out of the two of them she was the one with the least to lose, so her statement wasn’t necessary, but he didn’t care. He carried the same smirk on his and parroted her same words as she went out the door. “Until next time.”

When Bonnie was out the door she found Elena next to Damon and decided to join them.

“Bonnie! I haven’t seen you around. Where have you been?” Elena had a look of mild interest on her face, while Damon wore his signature smirk that said _I know something you don’t want me to know._

“Yeah Bon Bon, Where you been?”

“Just around, nowhere worth mentioning. I was actually here early and waiting for to show up.”

“Well I’m here. Now we just need to find Caroline.”

At the mention of Caroline’s name, Damon’s face broke out into a smile. “We should probably look for Tyler, he’d know best where is _girlfriend_ is right.”

“Right.”

“Right.”

They both said this in unison with Bonnie speaking in a more timid tone.

She easily slipped back in to her Bonnie façade that everyone knew and loved, while laughing to herself at how wrong they all were.

The rest of the night went with relative ease, with the exception of the look on Damon’s face when Caroline mentioned losing Tyler for a little while. She knew she should have been more worried about Damon knowing, but she knew he wasn’t going to do anything with that information until it suited his needs. And right now there was nothing to gain from letting it slip other than a slightly more entertaining night. She would confront him about it later on her own time, but not in the way he’s probably expecting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was un-beta'd so all the mistakes are mine. I don't mind constructive criticism. If you just tell me I suck without an explanation as to why I'll probably disregard it because there is nothing I can do with that beyond take it at face value. If you give me an explanation I can try to improve or do nothing because it might be intentional. So basically I'm saying review however you want (like you most likely will) it won't make me stop writing, if I decided to continue this.
> 
> Sorry for this long probably unnecessary note.


	2. Professor Shane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decide to continue it with more of an idea of the direction I wanted this to go. Fair warning though, this is mostly smut and not much else. Bonnie is very slutty and out of character as stated in the tags, so don't complain when that's what you get.
> 
> Disclaimer: As always I do not own TVD nor any of the characters.

It was late in the afternoon, almost evening when she came by his office. She knew all his classes had passed by then, so it was the perfect time to see him. When she walked through the door he looked at her apprehensively. Since he had been teaching her expression he noticed that her personality had shifted dramatically. It was expected somewhat, just not like this. He was worried, but not worried enough to do anything about it.

She closes the door and leans against. When she looks at him she has a mischievous look on her face. “Professor Shane.” She draws out his name.

“Bonnie.” He says shortly. He is not quite in the mood to deal with her antics, but it seems he’s going to have to.

She starts walking towards his desk slowly, making sure to sway her hips along the way. “I had a question about a certain type of magic.” She makes sure to look only at his face as she says this.

He gives her a smile, happy to talk about anything doing with the occult. “And what kind of magic would that be?”

She had made to his desk already and leaned over to get into his personal space. “Sex magic.” She said lowly in his ear. “I hear it can be potent and can achieve quite a few things.”

His breathing becomes uneven as he tries to put his thoughts together to form an answer. He knows where this is leading, but the teacher in him won’t let a student’s question go unanswered. “Uhh… It’s a form of magic that uses the energy from sexual arousal or orgasm to cast a spell.” He stutters out the entire sentence hoping he made enough sense for her to end the conversation there.

Bonnie smiles at his unease. “Yeah I got that from the book. What I’d like to know is how we achieve it.” She draws out the last four words to make him even more uncomfortable.

He takes a deep breath and answers, this time without stuttering. “Well, usually the two people involved have a meaningful connection. It can’t just be a random one night stand. And some believe that both need to be morally and mentally pure, but not virginal. It doesn’t really matter how just that the ending is the same. It can take some time to master because it’s not as simple as just having sex. There are a lot of other factors.” His confidence starts coming back as he goes into his memory bank of knowledge.

“Well I’ve always thought we have quite a connection. Do you think we could perform a spell using sex magic?” She’s inches away from his mouth staring only at his lips.

“ _We_ couldn’t perform anything, but _you_ can. You don’t always need another person.” His voice is low reacting to her much too close proximity.

“That doesn’t mean we can’t try.” She moves in to kiss him, but he moves his face and she ends up kissing his ear.

He didn’t quite think everything through when he moved he just knew he could let things go where they were leading to. But in that act he made things slightly worse because now her tongue was in his ear and moving over his throat making his eyes flutter closed. “Bonnie, we can’t do this.” He half moans.

She moves back up to his ear. “Says who?” she whispers before going back to giving him wet kisses down his throat.

“Says the university…the police…morality?” He says his last word like a question because even he’s not quite sure it’s wrong.

She stands up straight and laughs. She then walks around his desk and straddles him in his chair. Having been taken out of the moment by her departure, he automatically raises his hands because he had no idea where to put them.

“Well, I’m not your student…” She laces a wet mouth kiss at the end of his jaw line. “I’m not a minor…” She gently bites the shell of his ear. “And I’m pretty sure you made that last one up.” She gives him a full mouthed kiss while grinding down hard on him. His hands move to her hips in an effort to stop her, but he’s long gone by this point. His hands start to travel up her shirt stopping at her bra line.

A large part of him wants to stop this. He’s too old, it feels like cheating on his dead wife, Shelia Bennett is sure to haunt him in the afterlife for this, but all those reasons just faded into the background of his thoughts the moment Bonnie kissed him.

While he was still hesitant, she could tell that his protesting was over. She unbuttoned is collared shirt and ran her hands along his torso slowly. She moved her lips from his mouth to his jaw down his throat until she made it to the juncture where his neck met his collar bone. He responded with a moan that sent a jolt of electricity right to her core. She loved the sounds a man made when he had no control and it made even more exhilarating that she was the one making him lose it. She slid her hand from his torso down to his clothed erection. She felt him jolt his hips up a bit when ran her hand along it applying just enough pressure.

Not content with just staying stagnant while she had her way with him, he pushed her skirt up and squeezed her clothed bottom. He ran his fingers along the damp cloth between her legs making her breath hitch. Wanting more of reaction, he pushed her panties to side and rubbed her clit using her juices as lubrication. That earned him a moan. He used other hand to massage her breast while attacking her neck with his mouth.

Reveling in the feeling of what his hands were doing to her Bonnie was starting to lose sight of who was in charge of this endeavor. Quickly getting her wits about her, she removed his hand from her clit and attacked his belt buckle. When she had him free and in the palm of her hand she smirked at the euphoria the spread across his face. She decided to up the ante and run his dick along her wetness to see how expressive his face was then and she was reward with the jolt of his hips going up. She chuckled at his eagerness.

“Patience.” She whispered.

He closed his eyes and took deep breaths as he tried to control himself. She lined him with her entrance and came down until only the tip was in before quickly coming up. She did this a few times teasing him while he held onto the arms of the chair until his knuckles her white. She finally let up on her teasing and surprised him by sitting down and taking him all in one stroke. They both moaned at the feeling of being connected.

“Still think we can’t perform anything?” She said in a heady voice with a smirk upon her face.

He didn’t give her a verbal response but instead let his hips do the talking by grinding her down on him. She smiled naughtily and whispered “patience” once again. At an achingly slow pace Bonnie raised her hips until only the tip was in before dropping back down and surprising him again. She did this a few times before picking up a more even pace. Moving his hand up her body he moved her shirt up until Bonnie lifted her arms and shucked it off in a haphazard direction. Once her bra was in sight he moved the cups down and immediately attached his mouth to one of her breast while gently massaging the other. He ran his tongue over her nipple using gentle suction with his mouth. She moaned as he lavished attention to her aching breast. She ran her hands through his hair and held him there until her moved on to the other breast to give it the same treatment.

Her pace increased and Shane started joining in on the movement. They were both getting so lost in their own pleasure that neither was concerned with who was in charge. When Bonnie set off to fuck the occult professor, she didn’t think she’d enjoy it this much. She just wanted to ruffle his feathers completely and make him do something he was sure to regret. She found it quite amusing, the look on people’s face when they realize just what exactly they’ve done with no way change it. Tyler had obviously run his course and started accepting it. The only fun she had left with him his outing them to Caroline, which she’s not quite ready to do. So here she is with the man who got her magic back turning him into the creepy old guy he never wanted to be.

She hears rather than feels that he’s going to meet his end soon. His breathing is really off and he looks like he’s concentrating really hard on a math equation. She experimentally squeezes her inner walls to break his concentration. He gives her strangled moan that’s a little louder than he would’ve liked.

She increases the pace and angles herself so that he’s hitting the spot inside her that’s surely to make her cum. Her moans become louder and are starting to sound like screams when he continuously hits it. Her walls are starting to hold him in a vice grip and he can’t help but move his hips up in an erratic manner. He sees a look of pure euphoria reach Bonnie’s face as she cums and her screams can be heard in the next building. Her pussy pushes him out and he’s both disappointed and excited that he caused her to cum that hard, but his disappointment is quickly put aside as she lines him up and sits on him again. He can feel the aftershocks of her orgasm and it’s enough to let him know that his end’s coming soon and he should get out. He doesn’t know her birth control habits, or if she has any at all, enough to cum inside her. He’s trying to push her off, but she seems insistent on him staying inside. He finally decides to voice his concerns.

“I gotta pull out….gonna cum soon.” He’s says as though it’s the hardest sentence he had to construct, but Bonnie smiles naughtily at him and starts moving faster. He knows he’s not going to make it and by the fifth stroke he’s releasing himself into her a strangled moan saying “no”.

When both of their breathing are finally back to normal, the enormity and frustration of what just happened hit Shane like a ton of bricks. She not only manipulated him with sex, but also may have made him impregnate her. He pushes her off back into his desk. He gets up and rights his clothes while she leans against his desk with her breast spilling out of her bra and skirt up over her waist with her panties awkwardly pushed to the side. He angrily shouts and knocks papers off his filing cabinet causing them to fly around the room. Bonnie rolls her eyes at his outburst.

“You’re mad.”

He storms over to her. “Of course I’m mad! I just had sex with a girl young enough to be my daughter. I wouldn’t exactly put this high on my list of accomplishment.”

“Well that’s rude, I had quite a lot of fun, but if you-”

“That’s not what I mean Bonnie! While that physically felt great there are ramifications I need to factor in.”

“ _What_ ramifications? As we covered before I’m neither a minor nor your student. I don’t even go to this school, so how could this backlash on you.”

“The fact that the only those are the only consequences you can think of tells me you’re not mature enough to fully understand what just happened. You’re forgetting the basic risks that come with sex like _pregnancy,_ STDs, emotional turmoil, not to mention the moral implications.” He moves away from her and runs his hand through his hair at that last point. “I am not this man Bonnie and you’re not this girl. What’s gotten into you lately?”

Bonnie chucked in amusement. “As if you don’t know. You knew there were risks to helping me use magic, here they are, deal with them.”

Shane shakes his head. “No, Expression doesn’t do this. It consumes you, makes you crave power like an addict. It doesn’t turn you into a heartless bitch.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “What do you mean consumes you like an addict? Did you know this going to happen to me?” She starts putting her clothes on angrily.

“I knew it could be a slight possibility. But I thought you’d be strong enough to fight it.”

“Huh. That’s rich, you knew that this could happen and you didn’t warn me.” Forget amused, she's pissed now.

“I gave you a warning! Just because it’s not the one you want doesn’t mean I did anything wrong.”

She scoffed at his words. “And you were going to lecture me on morality.” She furiously walks to the door. “Go fuck yourself, Shane.”

“Not necessary, you already did that for me. I’ll be here when you’ll need me to help you control your powers!” He shouts as she's almost out the door.

“I doubt that happens but if it does I doubt I’ll need you.” She slams the door after her and runs right into someone.

“Oh sorry.” When she looks up at who she bumped into she is not amused.

With a saccharine smile plastered on his face he speaks. “Hey judgy, I think it’s time we caught up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tell me what you think. I'd like some insight into what you the readers reaction is, but if you don't want to that's fine. I'll still keep on updating this regardless.


	3. Damon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie and Damon play a game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter gets a lot kinkier than my other ones so if you're sensitive to that I'd nope the fuck out right now. Also Damon might come off a little rapey, but it all works out in the end.

Damon wasted no time dragging her back to Mystic Falls in his Camaro. The entire car ride was silent which unnerved Bonnie because since when is Damon ever silent about anything. He always voices his opinions and in the rudest way possible. When they arrived at the Boarding House he didn’t even let her get her seat belt undone before he used his vampire speed to lift her out of the car and into the house.

He deposited her on the couch in the living room roughly and went straight for the bourbon. He took a sip before speaking.

“Alright _Bon Bon,_ it’s time to tell what the hell is going on with you.” He wore his signature mischievous smile as he spoke to her.

She rolled her eyes at him and folder her hand underneath her chest. “What’s it to you?”

She seriously didn’t know what was wrong with him. He’s never really been one to care about her or anything involving her unless he needed something from her. And this had absolutely nothing to do with him, so why was he reacting like this.

“Well I don’t know. Maybe when my favorite witch in town has a severe personality change I’d like to know why before she bites in the ass.”

She chuckled. “Only witch in town and I think if anybody’s at risk of being bitten in the ass it’s me.” Damon did not look amused. “Oh come on Damon. Have a sense of humor. It’s what you’re known for." She was using a mock baby voice to patronize him. "That and other things…” She gave him seductive look to emphasize her last statement.

He sat right in front of her on the coffee table. “True, but you don’t. In fact, you are so notoriously lack a sense of humor that people avoid telling you things just so they don't have to hear you tell them how stupid they are. Not that you didn’t know that already. So back to my question, what the hell is going on with you?”

She gave him a patronizing smile. “Nothing’s going on with me. I’m the same old Bonnie everyone knows and loves.”

He let out a snort. “Right, because you always fuck your best friend’s boyfriend.”

She gave him a challenging look. “How would you know? You haven’t been around very long and even when you are it’s not like I was the one you were paying attention to. For all you know I could be a massive back stabbing bitch that’s just been dormant for all this time.”

He cocked his head to the side and laughed. “Is that what it’s about, needing attention. _Have we been neglecting you too long?_ ” He motioned to pinch her cheeks but she batted his hand away before he could reach her.

She rolled her eyes at him before giving him a maniacal smile and leaned in close. In a not so quiet whisper she spoke. “Sure, we’ll go with that if it helps you sleep better at night, but know I don’t give a rat’s ass who’s paying attention to me because it won’t change a damn thing.” The lights started flickering and every object in the room started tremoring.

Damon looked around the room in quite amazement. “I see someone’s witchy woo is back.”

She sniggered. “Yeah, it’s been back for a while. Professor Shane’s a _really_ good teacher.” She sat back and everything in the room went back to its original state.

“Yeah, I bet.” He spoke bitterly. “So tell me, does he screw all his students or were you just special?”

She gave him a look of nonchalance, she’d expected thins much, but still didn’t know why. “Again, I’ll ask. What’s it to you? Why do you care so much about who I’m fucking lately?” He flinched a little when she cursed. She usually never cursed and if she did it never went beyond PG-13. “Shouldn’t you be bothering Elena? I mean now that she’s a vampire your chances of winning the girl significantly increased. Or does the sun still rise and set with Stefan?” Damon gave her a murderous look that made her laugh. Apparently she hit a soft spot.

“If I were you Bonnie, I’d steer clear from that subject, unless you want me to rip your throat out.”

“You’re not going to rip my throat out, especially if you’re still pining over Elena. Tell me, how do you think she’d take the news of you killing her best friend?”

“I don’t have to kill you to rip you throat out.”

“Doesn’t change how pissed she’d be nonetheless.”

“Yeah, but get she’ll over it. She always gets over it.” He had her there. Elena had a knack for forgiving any and all of Damon’s evil acts.

“Okay so you rip my throat out, heal me with vampire blood immediately because if I die there will be no forgiving from Elena and then we what...go back to twiddling our thumbs. That sounds pointless even by your standards.”

“Not everything needs to have a point to it _Bon._ Some things happen to just release the tension.” He was inches away from her face at this point.

“How do you know that I wasn’t doing just that with Shane and Tyler?” She spoke in a low whisper leaning in just as close.

“Because you’re not that type of girl.” He whispered back.

“Then do tell me what type of girl am I?” .

“The loyal, judgmental type with high morals.” He spoke with poignancy and backed away from her.

“Yeah and you’re the selfish impulsive asshole type who doesn’t give a shit about anything unless it concerns him. So why am I getting a lesson on morality from literally the last person who should be giving it?”

“Maybe I’ve changed my ways, maybe I actually about you, or maybe I need something from you, but not in this state. It doesn’t really matter what my motivations are, just that it’s being taken care of.”

“Because I’m the one in real need of moral guidance.”

“Well when you go around sleeping with you best friend’s boyfriend, someone’s gotta say something.”

“Coming from the guy who’s trying to steal his brother’s girlfriend.” His reasoning was laughable. “We both know the truth. You tired of pining away for a girl who’s just going to pick you brother again. So you’re occupying your time with the nearest distraction which apparently is me.”

“If I wanted to distract myself I would be at the nearest bar occupying my time with some very generous minded women.”

“Yeah but something tells me that that doesn’t hold you attention like it used to.” Her voice got low and she started leaning in to him again. She was going to make her move soon, but had to be very crafty about it. He was not as weak minded as Shane or Tyler.

“And what would you know about holding my attention?” He matched her seductive tone. He knew she was playing some kind of game, he just didn’t know what the rules were yet, but he was sure going to find out.

“Well.” She ran her fingers along his chest up to his neck. “You like challenges.” She started to run her hands through his hair. “Anything that’s in your grasp” She pulled his hair tightly tilting his head back. “Quickly loses your interest.” She was millimeters away from his face and her mouth was very close to his lips.

“What make you say that?” His voice was so quiet that the only reason Bonnie heard him was because she was so close. This was it, she knew she’d gotten to him and now she was about to claim her reward.

“Everything about you” She claimed his lips in a rough kiss and for a moment she was in complete control of the kiss, but then before she knew he had her up against a wall hiked up with him between her legs. He had detached his lips from her mouth and was nipping at her neck.

In a very breathy voice he spoke. “Now I want you to be very clear on what’s about to happen. You want to play games, I’ll play, but know from this point on there’s no backing out.” He pushed her roughly against the wall with his hips to emphasize his point. It caught her off guard for a moment, but she quickly got her resolve back.

“Do you see me going anywhere?” She grinded down on him as had as she could from her position and watch as look of euphoria flickered across his face briefly. She smirked at his clear contempt at that fact that she had affected him so much.

“Fine. Remember, I gave you an out.” He rushed them to his bedroom and threw her on to his bed. She bounced around for a moment and just as she was getting her footing her clothes were being ripped off and thrown to the other side of the room without care.

She laid in the middle of his king size bed completely naked while an also naked Damon stared at her like she was a piece of meat. It was so on; Bonnie was ready for whatever he had in store. He gave her his trademark smirk and in the blink of an eye he was on top of claiming her neck as though he owned it.

Bonnie could feel the power shift out of her favor, so with the help of magic she flipped them over so that she was on top and made sure he couldn’t move or speak. "That's more like it." If looks could kill she’d definitely be dead, but she didn’t care. She giggled at his contempt and leaned down close to his ear to whisper, “Don’t worry, you’ll like this.”

She moved from his ear and attached her lips to his neck and then sucked his flesh into her mouth and gently nipped at it. She continued this down his body until reached his nipple. She then bit the nub and felt his dick twitch momentarily against her leg and he grunted a little. With her mouth still on his nipple she looked up at him with a bemused smile. Of course he would have sensitive nipples.

She continued along her path until his hard cock was right in front of her face. She glanced up at his face and could see that he was really struggling against her spell which made her smile. She decided to tease him a little bit more by moving her mouth close to his dick and then diverting to his hip. She kissed around the lower half of his body touching everything except for the one thing standing attention. She finally took mercy on him and licked from his balls up his entire length. She then closed her lips around the head and swirled her tongue around it making sure to pay special attention to the slit. She then released the head out of her mouth and moved back down sucking his balls into her mouth while her hand moved rhythmically up and down him. Above her she could hear grunts and moans that notified her that she was doing a good job.

She stopped all movement with her hand and looked up at him. He looked at her with an intensity that said _why’d you stop?_ and she couldn’t help but smirk at his impatience. Then with him in her grasp she wrapped her lips around him and at an achingly slow pace she pushed him farther into her mouth, teeth scraping against every ridge and then very quickly jerked back up so that only the tip was in her mouth. She did this a few times before she decided to be generous and actually move at a satisfying rhythm.

She could hear his moans of approval above her, but she wanted him to be even louder so when she came down on him, instead of stopping at her imaginary gag line she relaxed her throat and took every inch of him until her nose was in his pubic hair and then swallowed around him. She’s pretty sure if he could, he’d be calling out her name and her name only right now and this knowledge went straight to her pussy turning her on even more than the sounds she was forcing out of him. She moved her other hand down to her clit and rubbed it in tight circles. She moaned around him and when she glanced up at him she could tell that he was really _really_ itching to move. She continued to work his shaft making sure to deep throat him in the process relishing in the power she had over him. She was so caught up in her own pleasure that didn’t notice that she had lost control of her spell over him until his fingers forcefully tangled themselves in her hair making her unable to move while he came in her mouth with a loud grunt. In three spurts she felt him fill her mouth to the brim while she struggled to swallow every last drop. When he was finished he pulled her up by her hair and laid her down on her stomach forcefully.

He laid himself almost completely on top of her panting in her ear. “That was very impressive. Now my turn.” He slapped her butt cheek and she cried out more out of shock than pain or pleasure. He shifted his body completely down hers so that his face was right at her rear end. He then lifted her by her hips so that she was face down ass in the air. Damon took a moment to admire her pink pussy and hummed in appreciation. He about was ready to bury his face between her lips when he smelled a distinct scent that wasn’t specific to him nor Bonnie. Realizing it was the creepy professor’s he reprimanded her by giving a hard slap to her bottom. The sound echoed through the room.

“Ow Damon! What the hell are you-” Her sentence was cut off by an unexpected moan. His tongue was on her, but not in the area she expected to be. While the idea of having someone’s mouth anywhere near her asshole grossed her out, the actual feeling of it was surprisingly pleasurable and completely caught her off guard. As he continued to lap at her puckered hole the intensity of her moans increased. She couldn’t believe this was happening and she couldn’t believe she actually liked it. He started rubbing her clit in little circles and his tongue started to shallowly probe her ass. She couldn’t help but scream at the feeling. Her limbs were starting to feel like jelly and the only holding her up was Damon’s other arm around her waist.

As he continued his motions her vision started getting spotty and she knew she was about to come. She was almost at her peak when Damon lifted off of her completely. She let out an agitated whimper as she looked behind her to see what he was doing. He was lining himself up with her and she could feel his dick rubbing along her pussy lips spreading her juices along with it. She was getting back to her pleasure palace and was more than ready for him to enter her already when all of a sudden she was hit with an intense stinging sensation from the head of his dick entering her ass that made every muscle in her body tense up.

“Stop!” She managed to say through clenched teeth. She wanted him out of her ass and she wanted him out now. That hole was clearly only designed for things to go out, not in. She tried to _motus_ him out of her, but she was in too much pain to focus any of the expression she'd learned over the past few weeks.

Damon leaned over her pushing himself a little bit farther inside adding pressure to the already painful stinging. He got in close to her ear to speak. “Done playing games yet?”

Anger coursed through her veins. He was trying to get her to forfeit her own game, but it was going to take more than a sore ass for to give up. So with insolence in her eyes she turned her head and murmured, “No.”

“Really?” He pushed himself deeper into her bowels and watched as she let out a whimper in pain. “You think you can take all of this?” He drove his hips harder into her this time and she cried out.

Bonnie got her composure back and rasped out, “I can take it.”

He chuckled at her defiance. “You asked for it.” He pulled his hips back and shoved himself inside of her as hard as he could and she had to bite back a cry of pain.

He only had about one third of his dick in her but it still hurt like hell. Bonnie couldn’t wait for him to finish, which is something she never thought she’d think during sex. But she knew with his vampire stamina this could take a while, she just hoped she was alive by the end of it.

Damon had conceded to having to move slower if he wanted to make any progress, which Bonnie appreciated as it was less taxing on her tight hole. She heard him let out a loud moan of satisfaction when he had finally gotten all the way in with his hips slapping against her butt cheeks. Despite herself, his noise of satisfaction went straight to her pussy and she felt her unused hole clench on nothing and she hated herself for it. Her enjoying any part of the _punishment_ was a loss in her book. But then as he started moving faster and his moans got louder and her pussy got wetter, she realized liking it was her winning. He didn’t think she could take it, but she most indefinitely was. She snaked her hand down and started rubbing her clit. The feeling was more intense than she had never knew before and she cried out in pleasure for the first time since this whole debacle started. Apparently having a dick in your ass made other parts more sensitive and she couldn’t have been more happy for a reprieve from the pain in her asshole.

Damon had started a faster more erratic pace and was panting pretty fast for someone who didn’t need oxygen to survive. His noises spurred her on and she started moving her hand more rapidly so that she could reach that end that she was promised earlier. Bonnie was starting to get so loud that anybody within a 10 mile radius could hear her and when she finally met that climatic high, it was the most powerful she’d ever had during sex, period. She wasn’t in charge of her speech or muscles and everything inside of her clamped down harder than it ever before. Grasping at the sheets tightly as though they were her only anchor, Bonnie tried (and failed) to regain control of her body. She didn’t even know that Damon had cum until he had fallen on top of her with his full weight.

* * *

If he really wanted to teach her a lesson he should have removed her hand from her clit, but everything was ten times more pleasurable when she was enjoying it too. The moment she came, he knew he was done for. She clamped down on his dick so hard he was surprised she didn’t break it. With a choked sob he filled her ass with so much cum that he thought he might get dehydrated. Exhaustion took over and he fell on top of her without caring that his full weight was on her.

It took a while for both of them to recover. He had rolled off of her moments before so that she could at least breath. Bonnie was the first to break the silence.

“So? What possessed you to fuck my ass?” She had her head turn to the side looking at him as she waited for a response.

He was still staring at the ceiling when he spoke. “Well 1) I need to teach you not to play games with the mastermind of games. And 2) I wasn’t sticking my dick in your pussy after Professor Creepy had been in there only few hours before.”

“Seriously, after _that_ you were concerned with hygiene?” That made her laugh; her ass apparently seemed like a better alternative than being somewhere someone else was.

“Well yeah, I could still smell him on you.” He sounded mildly annoyed at this fact.

“Well you didn’t have to fuck me.”

“True, but then I would have lost and I don’t ever lose.”

She rolled her eyes. _That’s Damon logic for you._

“So, are you going to ask me what wrong with me again?”

He looked over to her stared straight into her emerald eyes. “Nah. I think I’m enjoying figuring it out for myself _way_ too much.”

She gave him a smirk before getting herself up and trying to locate her clothes. She found them in a pile across the room and completely destroyed. She looked back at Damon with an annoyed expression on her face, “Seriously, with guys obsession with destroying my clothes?”

A grin was all she got in response.

 

 

 

 


End file.
